


The Gondola

by Doppelganger159



Category: Gondola - Fandom, JudyxNick - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: This is my twist of what happened on the Gondola, no, Judy didn't suck Nick off, and he didn't fuck her, this is just about love, enjoy





	The Gondola

**THE GONDOLA**  
**WARNING** This story is my version of the gondola scene in Zootopia, so for the record, NO SEX, just love and beautiful romance, ENJOY!

"Officer Hopps." Nick said as he gestured Judy to get inside the rainforest gondola, she quickly walked in, ears still low from when Nick protected her from the whole ZPD wanting to reclaim her badge, as the gondola rode into the night away from 'Bogo The Asshole', she just held her badge while leaning over the railing, a couple seconds later, she said in a soft touching voice, "Thank you." Nick replied softly also, "Never let them see that they get to you." Seconds afterwards, she had a lightly confused look on her little furred face, "Sooo..... things do get to you?" she asked gently, still holding her badge, Nick replied to her question, "No, I mean not, not anymore, but I was small, and emotionally unbalanced like you once." She just replied jokingly shaking her head while saying, "Har-har." He quickly said back, "No, it's true, I think I was 8, maybe 9, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts, so my mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand-new uniform because, by God I was gonna fit in. Even if I was the only predator in the troop, the only fox, I was gonna be part of the pack." "Okay Nick." Said the mean hamster of whatever the fuck it was anyway, Young Nick said, "Yeah, pretty much born ready." Regular Nick, "I was so proud." Now I'm just gonna skip this part and pick up in a sec. Soon, Young Nick ran outside behind the steps, still gasping for air after that horrific scene and realized he still had on the muzzle, then tore it off in frustration and threw it. Regular Nick, "I learned two things that day, one: I was never gonna let anyone see they got to me." Judy now very sadly interested in Nicks flashback, "And... two?" Nick now looking over the railing, "If the worlds only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else." Judy now taking a long shot, "Nick, you are so much more than that." Then she lays her paw on his arm resting on the rail, (Here's my version now) which sent a jolt of the most intense bolt of lightning throughout his body and spine, he didn't notice at first but but when he did, he clearly froze up, then came back to his mind and pulled away as quick as possible, Judy didn't meant to frighten him, "Oh Nick! I'm so sorry, I just-" Nick interrupted her abruptly, "No it's, it's ok, I didn't mind." So she hastily replaced her paw back on his arm, "Carrots?" He asked very intriguingly, she answered, "What is it Nick?" "Is there a message you're trying to send me by any chance?" She replied in a answer that shocked Nick COMPLETELY, "Maybe." His eyes quickly turned to her in a surprised manner, she just looked back with a sly grin, usually the kind only he used, when making a very good point to a conversation, "Judy, I-" just then, she gently slipped her paw behind his back to hug him, then the other paw, Nick hugged her back as gently as he could, during their long embrace, Judy whispered in his ear, "Thanks Slick, no one has ever stood up for me like that ever, I appreciate it, really, I do." She kissed Nicks cheek and let go and turned and leaned over on the other side of the gondola, Nick was confused why she let go so quickly, then he saw it, her face, clearly very blushed with a dark cherry red. "Carrots," Nick said then used his paw to turn her head towards him by holding her chin,   
"Judy, I had no idea that you, I mean, that-"   
"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to say it like this."   
That REALLY confused him, "Wait? Say what, what're you trying to say?"   
"I might have some feelings for.... for, ummmm, you?"   
"Hmph, you bunnies, so damn emotional. I oughta blame you!"  
"Listen, I'm sorry Nick, it's just that-"  
He cut her off to end her sentence  
"I oughta blame you for not telling me sooner."  
Now Judy was confused as all hell  
"Wait, you mean?"  
"Yep, I'm mad at you for not telling me sooner, just kidding Hopps."   
"I just (tears started to roll down the structure of her cheek) I had no idea you felt the same."  
"I've never told anyone about that muzzle incident when I was younger, never, and I didn't really know until now either."  
Judy was so overwhelmed by both of their show for affection, and the respected by the fact that Nick trusted her so much to tell her that.  
"You're making it real difficult to say something nice here, Carrots, all I can say is that you're not the dumb bunny you let on to be."  
"Hey! Not funny Slick." She said with a smile and a short giggle afterwards.  
"Wait a minute."  
"What's up Nick?"  
"I forgot to pay you back."   
"Nick, I told you, that Jumbo Pop was on me."  
"Not for that Carrots."  
"Then....... for what?"  
Nick then kissed he square on the lips then turned back to his side of the gondola. Now it was Judy's turn to be frozen.   
"Good, now we're even."  
She could not move even if her life depended on it, then of course she turned red as ever, her blush was so deep that it went straight through her fur and was very visible, especially to Nick, then she finally mustered up the courage to say,   
"Sly Fox you are."  
"You bet."  
Even though that the emotion was out in the open, their eyes never really met, until now. They were completely stunned at how long that they gazed at each other, then Nick said,  
"You blinked!"  
"Har-har."  
Judy said then looking away  
"You just said that."  
"Meh."

Still gliding above the beautiful landscape of all the burrows across the sunset of Zootopia,   
"So Fluff?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How has..... how has....... ummmm, how do I put this?"  
"What are you you trying to say?"  
"How has no other rabbit tried to date you? I mean, your..... you!"  
"That's a bit difficult to anwser, I guess it was because I never really paid any attention to a relationship that much. Ya know, like all I really did was focus on my education and then went straight into ZPD Academy, soooooo, now I can't exactly avoid this relationship conversation because it's either I talk or fall to my death."  
"Now isn't that nice."  
"Guess so huh? Anyway, didn't we need to track down something? Oh yeah! The Night Howler crook, look at what you've gone and done!"  
"What the hell did I do?!"  
"You already got me all mushy, and I'm already distracted, just kidding."  
Please don't do that again, Carrots."  
"I don't know, I might."  
"Well you're still cute."   
He knew she hated to be called cute, he was actually expecting her to cut her eye at him, but instead, she blushed...... AGAIN.  
"Hey Judy, I'm glad we could talk, we should do this more often."   
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
"It's settled then."  
"Yep."  
By that time the gondola had came to a complete stop and they had to get out so other mammals could enter. After they had got out, a mammal fell into the gondola trying to get inside, half of them laughed, other half, well, laughed. Nick said, "Hope that the cameras picked that one up." Judy replied, "Yeah, the cameras probably did pick that- Nick!"   
"Huh?"  
"If the cameras picked that up, then the cameras would've saw what happened to Manchas!"  
"So how you gonna get in the cam database?"  
"Ummmmm...... Bellwether said she'd always be a friend at city hall, let go!"  
"Hold on Judy," Nick said grabbing her arm before she could run off.   
"What Nick?"  
"Promise to talk about this later."  
"Of course Nicky."  
"Alright then, let's go."  
And then our power couple ran off into the Utopia named Zootopia.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Comment "MORE" if you want some more stories like this s, if you want one about fucking in the Gondola, comment "SEX"


End file.
